


Liquid Fire

by Giraffvinu



Series: The Lion Cub [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parent Fic, Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: It has been so long,too long, and Harry doesn't have to think about the answer.





	Liquid Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sulan sinuun kii](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565008) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu). 



> **Warning: Mention about Male-pregnancy — i.e. Leo is Harry and Ron's biological son.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of The Lion Cub -series. If you don't want to read the NC-17 fic that starts the series, it's okay. "Anomaly" is about how Ron got pregnant in the first place, and it follows his and Harry's life for the whole nine months, but it's not necessary to read it in order to understand this one.
> 
> LF is a translation, and the original Finnish version is based on a song by Aki Sirkesalo "Parempaa aikaa". The lyrics are not translated in English and I surely won't do it! But they tell about a family, maybe Mom and Dad, who stay awake "just a while longer" after the children have already fallen asleep, doing "adult things" ofc 8) Oh, the Finnish version of this ficlet is a drabble, exactly 100 words, but of course the translation is a bit longer (due to the differences between Finnish and English).
> 
> Thanks to Jolandina & MLC for correcting my grammar <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer! I do not own the Potters, J.K. Rowling does. I'm not making any money with this, so don't sue!_

"Wake up."

Harry raises his head, and the paper stuck on his cheek flutters down on the messy desk next to its kind. Ron's hand is heavy on his shoulder. Safe and warm.

"Leo's already asleep. It wasn't the teeth after all."

"Oh, okay," Harry mumbles and yawns. He tries to get up, but Ron's hold on his shoulder tightens. His thumb moves, rolling over Harry's collar bone.

"What if we stayed up for a while longer?" Ron leans to whisper in Harry's ear.

The words fill Harry with liquid fire; they make his breathing hitch and his toes curl. The door closes smoothly, muffling the sound from the house. It has been so long, _too long_ , and Harry doesn't have to think about the answer.

He tells it to Ron with his lips, his fingers, and his tongue. He seals the deal by kissing every single freckle on Ron's body — and more.


End file.
